


Ещё один шрам

by churchill



Category: Sungkyunkwan Scandal
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill
Summary: Гёль О уверен, что Гу Ёнха чувствует отвращение к его шрамам.





	Ещё один шрам

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативный вариант развития событий в 14 серии.
> 
> Написано для команды **WTF Asian historical dorama 2018**

Даже сквозь лихорадку Гёль О чувствовал смесь тяжёлых запахов — собственного горячечного пота, крови и мази, оставленной лекарем. Совсем не те ароматы, которые подошли бы комнате Гу Ёнха, где полки заполняли дорогие безделушки, а за ширмой хранились непристойные книги. 

Но этот парень удивил снова, хотя за десять лет их странной дружбы Гёль О мог бы и привыкнуть. Несмотря на ссору накануне и риск смертной казни за укрывательство бунтаря, притащил его, раненого, к себе. Привёл лекаря. И сейчас, так и не сняв яркий дорогой халат, сидел рядом и заботливо вытирал пот со лба.

Гёль О пошевелился и пожалел об этом — в груди прострелило болью так, что стон удержать не удалось. Рука, украшенная перстнями, бережно промокнула шёлковым платком лицо Гёль О.

— Перестань. Это не помогает, — пробурчал он.

— Лекарь сказал, останется шрам, — озабоченно сообщил Гу Ёнха.

— Неважно.

— Пятый.

— Я не считаю.

— Зато я считаю! — вдруг разозлился Гу Ёнха.

Гёль О даже приоткрыл глаза, чтобы увидеть это. Редкое зрелище — Гу Ёнха без маски беспечного красавчика и ловеласа. С неподдельной смесью чувств на лице — злости и страдания. Впрочем, справедливости ради, такого Гу Ёнха за эту ночь Гёль О видел уже второй раз. Что-то в мире пошло не так.

— Зачем? — весело поинтересовался Гёль О. Он рассмеялся бы, наверное, но слишком больно было шевелиться.

— Не боишься, что в следующий раз попадут в лицо?

Гёль О всё-таки не выдержал и усмехнулся.

— Что за дело до моего лица, Гу Ёнха? Кисэн и так все твои.

— Ненормальный! При чём тут кисэн?

— Стану уродлив. Наконец-то начнешь меня избегать.

— Какой же ты придурок!

Гу Ёнха как-то обречённо застонал и уткнулся лбом в руку Гёль О, лежавшую поверх покрывала. Затем покрепче перехватил ладонь Гёль О и с блаженным видом потёрся об неё щекой.

— Всё-таки славно, что ты жив.

— Слишком драматизируешь, — пробурчал Гёль О. Ему было неловко, но убрать руку он не пытался.

— Никогда, слышишь, никогда ты не будешь уродлив для меня, — убеждённо прошептал Гу Ёнха.

— Эй, что опять такое! — не выдержал Гёль О и всё-таки выдернул свою руку из чужих ладоней.

Гу Ёнха это не смутило. Он придвинулся ближе, невесомо погладил Гёль О по щеке. А потом наклонился и так же невесомо поцеловал, окутывая запахом сладких благовоний. Его губы оказались мягкими и нежными, совсем как у девушки. 

Гёль О замер, не зная, что делать. Гу Ёнха и раньше бесцеремонно к нему прикасался. А если уж обнимал, то почти всем телом повисал на Гёль О. Но такого не случалось ни разу. Наверное, будь Гёль О здоров, ему следовало хорошенько наподдать Гу Ёнха. Но когда больно даже от излишне глубокого вздоха, какой от этого будет толк? 

— Даже мои уродливые шрамы не смущают тебя? — попытался он поддеть словами.

Вместо ответа Гу Ёнха сдвинул вбок отворот рубашки на груди Гёль О, обнажая похожий на каплю шрам под правой ключицей, провёл по нему пальцами, а потом склонился и коснулся губами.

Гёль О с трудом сглотнул, не находя, что сказать или сделать в ответ: этот парень умел обезоружить без лишних усилий. 

Пальцы скользнули по горячей от лихорадки коже глубже под рубашку, безошибочно находя ещё один шрам на боку, оставшийся после стрелы стражника. Ласково погладили его. Гёль О застыл и перестал дышать. Он бессмысленно смотрел в потолок, лишь бы не встретиться взглядом с Гу Ёнха. 

Через пару мучительно долгих мгновений тот наконец-то убрал свою руку и аккуратно прикрыл шрам под ключицей, поправив отворот рубашки Гёль О. И снова осторожно промокнул шёлковым платком его лоб. 

Гёль О шумно вдохнул. И наконец решился взглянуть в глаза другу.

Тот смотрел в ответ с обычной кривоватой насмешкой, словно и не вытворял не пойми что минуту назад. «Зачем ты это сделал?» — хотел спросить Гёль О. Но не успел. Гу Ёнха вдруг стал серьёзным и одними губами повторил: «Недостаточно уродлив».

Гёль О, превозмогая боль, усмехнулся. Такой упрямый! И не выказывает никакого раскаяния. Взгляд Гёль О против воли вернулся к губам Гу Ёнха. Задержался на том, как тот прикусил нижнюю, потеребил зубами. Затем довольно улыбнулся. 

Они снова встретились глазами. Гу Ёнха, уже не скрывая намерения, навис над Гёль О; наклонялся медленно, явно давая возможность передумать. Гёль О, сдаваясь, закрыл глаза. Поцелуй был весомым и даже не слишком нежным. Таким, как надо. 

В конце концов, этот парень давно проник Гёль О под кожу. Как шрам, который никогда не сойдет.


End file.
